the_superhero_multiverse_imvufandomcom-20200214-history
David Mercer
Character Synopsis Electron has been a important character in others storylines. He has teamed up with Iron Man, Captain America,The Silver Angel, Spider-Man, and The Avengers and in order to help defend New York City, while even defending the planet from Thanos. He has been considered a loose cannon by some, namely Spiderman and Captain America because of his consistently sarcastic remarks and always making a jokes out of a dire situation. He currently resides in his New York City apartment. He has started a romantic relationship with She-Carnage. Abilities * Electric Current Manipulation * Electrokinesis * Fulgurkinesis * Electric Charge Manipulation * Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation * Lightning Release/Raiton * Create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities: ** Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity. ** Charged Particles Manipulation ** Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. ** Electric Field Manipulation ** Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. ** Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. ** Power up electronics by recharging their battery. * Electricity Attacks - user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. * Electricity Solidification ** Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. ** Electrical Force Field * Electroreception ** Electrocommunication * Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. *Electroporting - Teleporting in which Electron uses all of the electricity in his body to microsize himself into a simple electric spark in which he can travel through any electric based items or electronics such as Wires,Sockets,Power Boxes, Cell Phones,Video Games,Electric Powered Cars etc *Pulse Healing - Using the energy inside to send in through another person's body, healing any injuries they may have. *Strength: Peak Human. *Stamina: Superhuman *Destructive Capacity: City Block *Range: Melee *Speed: Superhuman speed, Reaction speed is similar, able to bullet/aim dodge. Durability: Large building level *Standard Equipment: Specialized suit made by Stark Industries further enhances his durability and electricity powers, a katana. *Intelligence: Proficient swordsman, combat Tai Chi practitioner. Weaknesses * Distance and the amount of energy depends of the strength and skill of the user. * Electricity can be insulated by non-conductive mater such as air. * Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. * May be limited only to the path of least resistance. * May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. * May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. * Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. * May have problems using electronics. * Users may short circuit if hit with water. * Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water too move through. Biography Age: Late Teens, Early 20s Eye Color: Blue Height: 6'2 Universe: Marvel David Mercer was a local street tough, always getting himself into trouble in the big city of New York. One miserable night David was planning to meet his friends for a drive-by shooting they were planning,which would initiate him into the Electric Eliminators gang. That night, he was kidnapped and taken to a mysterious lab underground. He woke up in a dark room and noticed four men surrounding him, David then struggled to be released, but was held down by two of the men and a third injected him with a syringe labeled ELEC-103-Prototype and under it said Administered By: OsCorp. After that, David was put to sleep. He woke up in an alleyway feeling drained of energy, but he was able to make it home. Three weeks later, every time he used his phone, it died immediately and when he used a light switch, it exploded. When he reached to grab something, he blasted it out of his window with a shockwave. He was very surprised at what he had just done, but he noticed that it was very effective. Months passed and New York City’s crime rate went up and David wanted to do something about it. What he didn’t know was once he put on his gear his life was going to change forever. 'First Night' David put on a leather jacket that had electric bolts on it going up his arms and a big blue bolt on his back, with leather pants and steel toed boots along with a crowbar he got from the trash can and he set out into New York patrolling alleyways and fire escapes. David started from Harlem making his way to Hell's Kitchen, but while he was in Midtown he saw two men punching and kicking a helpless man almost to death, and David intruded by throwing a sarcastic remark at both of the men about their hairlines. Enraged, the two men attacked him. David saw the man coming, so he swung his crowbar right at the man's forehead, sending him to the hard concrete unconscious. David then remembered how when aimed correctly he could fire a blast of electricity at anything so he pointed his crowbar at the thug and saw the crowbar glow with electricity as a sign of charging up but when the shock fired off the crowbar's curved tip it backfired firing at David himself, but instead of sending David flying, it absorbed into him giving him energy and his instincts powered up and David ran to the brick wall that was beside the thug and ran along it, jumping off, and kicking the thug into the dumpster bin. The confrontation was soon stopped by Johnny Storm of the infamous Fantastic Four who had saw what David did from afar. David then engaged in conversation with the Human Torch, starting off their friendship. Johnny then flew away to deal with a call from Dr. Reed Richards. After Johnny's departure David looked around smiling at the work he had done, he told the victim to go home and the victim thanked David and ran away. 'Pulse' David had been patrolling alleyways for 4 months, saving innocents, and stopping drug deals, and getting into altercations with his first superhuman adversary, Ultralight. David killed the villain, which led to him catching the attention of The Daily Bugle with J. Jonah Jameson calling him Sparky, and David had started attending his classes at New York University, determined to get through his senior year. One early morning in Science class he was listening to the teachers lecture about Protons when the teacher brought up how Electrons came into part when that suddenly got David's attention. 3 minutes later David asked to use the bathroom and he went out into the hallway seeing a student laying on the floor and David ran to him seeing his eyes were closed and he wasn't breathing so David thought quickly and he placed his hands on the student's chest firing 4 blasts into the student's body and the kid's eyes opened and he caught his breath, thanking David and David helped him back to class, finally making the choice of expanding his efforts to the rest of the city. The Avengers David had been patrolling the streets of New York for a long time, but with Captain America finally establishing world peace, he was out of things to protect. Couple months later David had been contacted by S.H.I.E.L.D and was sent a file regarding the Avengers, to which he'd disregard as some sort of prank, considering the method of stopping criminals wasn't exactly 'life saving'. David then saw on the news that the city was being attacked by DoomBots , so he grabbed he is jacket and went to solve the problem, having made two amplified kitchen knives, instead of the crowbar he used previously. When he went to fight DoomBots, he had an encounter with the Hulk which forced them to fight together and take the drones down. Once they took the powerful robotic army down, they parted ways, but not before Hulk took liking to David and his humorous personality. Two weeks later, Iron Man got footage of David helping Hulk fight DoomBots, and thought if David changed his methods, he could be a valuable asset. Electron eventually did join the The Avengers, but during a battle against Ultron, the assassin killed a citizen with his wreckless behavior much to Captain America's disapproval. Electron was then lectured, pushing his temper extremely, to which he reacted by draining the electricity from Avenger's Tower, then beating Captain Amarica half to death. David stopped, deciding then to quit the The Avengers to go back to working alone. She-Carnage After David had quit his service with the The Avengers, he went back to his solo works, which are to track down and kill Norman Osborn,and the men who did this to him. One night Electron was on patrol and he had stopped a drug deal that involved super-powered serums that could possibly kill or mutate the person it infected. Electron hopped from the rooftops, incapacitating the men except one. The guard he didn't successfully knock out was then taken to the hospital. However, Electron would have been seen by the cops, so he took shelter in Stark Tower. Upon arriving he was greeted by of heroes he collided with in the past, but one woman took liking to David's appearance. The woman had black hair with crimson red streaks, and David greeted her, finding out her name was Lauren. He noticed another one of the men who injected him with the serum. David dived out of the window, and landed in the parking lot of Stark Tower, stealing a blue mustang, and pursuing the man. David drove down Madison Ave, and secretly Lauren followed David, curious about what he was doing. David arrived at the man's penthouse apartment building, and got out of the car, and he looked up, and electroported himself through the building's electrical system, until he got to the man's penthouse and noticed him standing on the balcony. David quietly walked up behind the man and whispered in his ear "Remember Me?". David then pushed the man off of his balcony, letting him fall to his death, and David electroported back to Stark Tower, but he was confronted by Lauren, admitting the she followed him. David then explained to her his motivation for killing the man to which she understood, and felt sympathy for David, sparking a friendship between the two. David eventually started visiting Stark Tower more often, and bonding with Lauren. One night Lauren and David were sharing a pizza, when a black robed ninja-like man came into the tower, which triggered Lauren's symbiote instincts. Lauren attacked the man, and was injured in the process, but the man was subdued by Zachary Stone, and David. Lauren woke up, and felt embarassed because of her lashing out, so she ran away from everyone else, but David followed her onto rooftop, and they talked, and Lauren admitted her romantic feelings to him, and he admitted his to her, and they shared a kiss. Lauren eventually moved out of Stark Tower, and into David's penthouse with him. Revelations Weeks after David and Lauren had started seeing each other, David saw one of the men that injected him with the serum and David changed into his Electron- 101 suit, going into the hospital with She-Carnage, killing the building's electrician, and absorbing the power of the entire hospital. David then went to the room of the weakened guard and tossed him out of his hospital window, both She-Carnage and Electron killing him without mercy. David and Lauren then tracked down Maximus Kane a few days later, following him to the airport, and they took down Kane's guards but the arrival of the two heroes did not seem to phase Maximus and Maximus injected Electron with a needle containing red liquid, then willingly told the heroes to kill him, not before explaining the reason David was targeted, was so he could be made into an electrified super solider, designed to kill Peter Parker a.k.a Spider Man, but it failed, and Norman Osborn tied to hurt everyone David loved. David tells She-Carnage to kill him to which she did, and David, and Lauren left to their penthouse. Back at David's penthouse Lauren and David vowed to go after Norman Osborn next. 'Golnar' For the next 2 weeks David had started to become a lot different, his senses were off when it came to his hero work, he had been ignoring his family and friends, and occasionally going into fits of rage, wanting to kill innocents and sometimes, thinking of destroying the city. One night David had completely kept to himself, not even going out on patrol as Electron. He looked in the mirror at himself, and saw his eyes begin to turn red. He screamed in pain as the irises in his eyes had become bloodshot and the scleras of his eyes had become pitch black. His eyes started to bleed uncontrollably, blood pouring from his eyes and down his body as he screamed. He was in too much pain to realize that the blood was attracting to his body, forming a suit, similar to his Electron-102 suit. A drop of the blood got onto his electrified katana, transforming it into a hellfire staff. David then widened his eyes gripping his blonde hair, which from all the blood being on David's hands got into his hair, and it turned his hair red and made it longer. He then went back to his mirror, looking back at his new appearance,and he growled as his transformation into Golnar was complete. Golnar had been blazed with fire. A living pyro, An Inferno, his eyes had turned crimson red, and his hair had become fiery ginger-like color, and his veins poked out of his skin, glowing an orange color, and the Electron: Shocker Suit II had been modified with the aura having turned red, and the power of fire flowing through the suit. Golnar then walked out onto the balcony of David's apartment, and he felt more powerful than ever, he had gracefully dived off of the balcony, he then hoverhis hands and feet engulfing in flames, and he discovered he had gained the ability to fly. Golnar flew throughout New York City, but his vision was different from the ordinary human being. He had seen red all around him, and ordinary citizens had glowed with a white aura. He landed in the middle of the street, and looked around. The citizens stared at him, wondering what his intentions were, and he then saw police officers walking out of the New York Police Department, and his instincts of the Inferno had triggered. Golnar had punched the ground, turning the concreate into hot magma and sending a wave of the heated rock in all directions surrounding him. The magma wave burned all of the concrete, cars, citizens, leaving Golnar in the middle, and fire surrounding him. A police officier shot two bullets into Golnar's chest, and he regenerated his flesh, skin, and tissue, smiling evily. Golnar then jumped into the air, and landed, crushing one of the police officer's head, and he then fired magma blasts at citizens, and police officers that shot at him. Golnar then saw a tank pulling into the zone, and he waved his hands around and around, sending a Firenado at the tank, then Golnar descended into a pyro, leaving the area. Two weeks later, Golnar was planning on killing someone, and he was then found and neutralized on a rooftop by Norman Osborn. Osborn explain that the Golnar power wasn't for David, and that he'd put it to better use. Norman then injected David with a serum that would kill the Golnar gene in his body, and replace it back to the Electron gene. David woke up in his penthouse, and was confused, feeling as if he had been asleep for days. David then stood up, having a flashback of his killing spree as Golnar, and falling to the floor, and crying intensely because of all of his wrong doings, even though he has good intentions. 'Attack On Oscorp' After a few months of depression, David had only been stopping average muggers, and drug dealers, but during a talk with his girlfriend, Lauren, he then realized he has to kill Norman Osborn for ruining his life. Lauren offered to assist him with his mission. On the night they were going to attack Oscorp, David and Lauren organized a plan on how they were going to get into the building. They decided to go in not showing resistance or mercy, and they then walked onto the balcony of their penthouse apartment, and Lauren revealed her new S.H.I.E.L.D Tech Carnage Suit, to which he was impressed, then he struck himself with lightning from the clouds, and he then form the Electron Witch Hunter Suit onto him, and they both electroported to Oscorp with David's help, and they ran inside of the skyscraper, and David took out his new electrified throwing knifes, and he tossed them at security guards as if they were ninja stars, shocking the guards severely, leaving them with 3rd degree burns, then Electron took out his electrified katana, and ran into Staircase B, with She-Carnage going into Staircase A, and Electron was then ambushed by one of Osborn's super soliders, and he was knocked out, but She-Carnage came to his aid, and bio massed the solider, killing him, then Electron woke up, running up the stairs, and finally arriving to the doors of Norman Osborn's office, and kicking them open, planning to kill Norman instantly, but Electron was then blasted into a wall by a fire blast. Electron looked up whie holding his side, and he realized how familiar that man looked, that man was him, but not completely. Norman then explained that he took the Golnar gene from David to create the physical clone of David, named Golnar. Electron then got up, standing next to She-Carnage, and He charged at Golnar, to which Golnar flipkicked David in his face, knocking him down, and Electron got up, and tried to somersault Golnar, but Golnar caught his leg, and threw him across the room. Golnar then smiled, picking up Electron, and throwing him into She-Carnage, knocking them both down, and Golnar then walked over Norman Osborn, and flew out of the window, but Electron got up,and helped She-Carnage up, then he looked out of the window, seing Golnar's fire trail in the sky, but he didn't chase them. Electron, and She-Carnage went back home, and She-Carnage healed his wounds, but they both declared that they would kill Norman and Golnar. 'Aftermath' David became distant after Golnar's revelation, and Norman Osborn's escape so much that he had began interoggating anyone involved with Norman Osborn. He interogated a man that was once Norman's assistant, then trapped him to the ground in an alleyway, then he electroported onto a rooftop where he was soon confronted by Lauren and Zachary Stone , along with is infant daughter Rose Stone. There was immedietly tension between Zach, and David, but David kept an eye on him, watching his mysterious actions. David then pretended to leave the scene, knowing that Lauren, and Zach would be checking on the guy he just trapped. David then electroported back to the rooftop they were on, and looked down seeing Zach asking the man questions. David then jumped down from, the rooftop, but was caught by Zach, and thrown aside, but David landed on his feet preparing to fight Zach until Lauren stepped in the middle of the two trying to prevent confrontation, but David's temper triggered, and he warned them both to stay out of his business if Zach wants his baby to be safe, and David walked pass, telling Lauren she should know not to be in his business,upsetting her. David then electroported away to continue his mission. Lauren lost control, and released the Carnage symbiote, going on a rampage , and getting the attention of Justice League member, Zatanna. David scoped out Oscorp, then confronted the Executive Gent Specialist, Barry Moss, breaking his nose, while trying to get information on Norman's whereabouts. In the process, David learned that Norman is with Golnar, hiding out in Europe, preparing to come back to the U.S with plans of anarchy. David then left the scene, heading back to the rooftop, but seeing the destruction blocks away. David electroported to the site, and saw Zatanna arrive with plans to attack She-Carnage, but David fired an electric bolt at her, trying to prevernt her from hurting She-Carnage. This lead to a battle that destroyed most of the area, but with She-Carnage calming down, and Zach and She-Carnage stepping in to stop David and Zatanna's fight, they stopped. David then embraced Lauren with a kiss, convincing the police to let all of them go free, and he apologized for being so distant to her, before they both went back home to rest from their battle. 'A Loving Reunion' Once the events of Lauren's rampage had settled down, the Justice League responded by detaining Lauren, Zachary Stone, and Agent Grant Ward. Wonder Woman, Supergirl, and Superman placed them in the Phantom Zone. After a few days of not hearing from his girlfriend, David became suspicious of her whereabouts, so he went to the Tower to track her down. There, he ran into Raven who surprisingly wasn't on the side of her fellow Justice League members. He decided to use this as an advantage to find out where Lauren was. Raven helped David set up a portal that could reach the Phantom Zone, allowing Lauren and Agent Ward to return to Earth. Zachary then chose to stay behind for reasons unknown to David, but he let him handle whatever he was doing. Feeling happy to be back with each other, David and Lauren returned home to make love, leading to her pregnancy. 'Off the Radar' When David found out about her pregnancy, he knew that he needed to be more strict about staying otu fo the public eye. He also knew that he needed to find Norman Osborn and Golnar. One night, while relaxing in their apartment, Lauren had come home with a barrage of files and blueprints. David further examined the project and he put together the conclusion that Norman was building a cybornetic army capable of going toe to toe with some of New York's vigilantes. When David realizes what's at stake he tells Lauren that they will need everyone on their side if they want to win this war. He and Lauren then choose their first target for recruitment: Superman. However, just in case Superman wanted to rule with an iron fist, they needed to steal Kryptonite to use against him. They knew that Mayor Luthor had a longstanding rivalry with the alien, so he was bound to have the equalizing stone. The next evening Electron and Carnage suited up, planning to take the green mineral from one of Luthor's warehouses. The mission couldn't have as much blood shed as their usual missions, so Electron stood from a far, taking out the power, and letting Carnage use her cloaking ability to sneak past the security. Once Lauren had got the Kryptonite, the two escape effortlessly thanks to Electron's ability to get them out of there in the nick of time. Once David and Lauren returned home, they locked away the Kryptonite for future purposes. Luckily for them, a week later, Lex Luthor was trialed for having illegal amounts of green kryptonite. This event gave David an advantage, because he knew it broke Norman's contact with political powers, so whatever he was planning would be stepping into illegal territory. David then told Lauren that he was going to help prepare for Norman's army by recruiting as many heroes and vigilantes to their cause to which she wanted to help, but he objected, not wanting her to have a stressful pregnancy or endanger their child in battle. David was for the time being on his own, working the shadows. He knew there were few people he could trust, and a majority of people that wanted him detained or dead. 'Electron: Rise and Revolt' Over the next 8 months, David patrolled the city at night tracking other vigilantes and asking them to help with his cause. He gets the help of Luke Cage and Iron Fist who are willing to help him fight Norman's army. He also goes to the X-Men, getting Gambit and Wolverine to agree to fight, but the other X-Men forcing him out before threatening to turn him in. He then goes to Tony Stark but to no avail due to their past. He then tracks down Bruce Banner who remained a pacifist due to his destruction as the Hulk. Banner knew what he was capable of, and he didn't resent David. He was one of the few Avengers that still was fond of him. So, Banner told David that when the time comes "he will see what he can do." to which David showed his gratitude and left. 'Golnar visits David and Lauren' David returns home to his girlfriend, and tells her what he's been up to. He then expresses why he is so set on catching Norman. He explains he wants to do it for his child, to try and give his child the life that he never had. The emotional moment is interupted by Golnar, breaking in through the window, taunting David. He then expresses his eagerness to show how superior he is to David, and break him. He then attacks David and is tag teamed by Lauren who had covered herself in her symbiote. David fights back, but is easily thwarted by Golnar. Golnar then burns Lauren's symbiote causing it to retract. Golnar then warns the two to stay out of Norman's way or the next time they meet he will kill David, Lauren, and their child. David then crawls over to Lauren, maming sure she was ok, thanks to her symbiote she was healed by it. 'Seeking Sanctuary' After their confrontation with Golnar, David knew that they needed more protection while Lauren was pregnant, and David was out prepping for battle. Lauren mentioned to David that the Helicarrier would be a suitable place for them to lay low. David objected the idea due to his lack of respect for authority, but Lauren insisted that Nick Fury would help them. David then electroported the both of them to the Helicarrier's main bridge that was floating over downtown New York. The two were greeted with SHIELD agents aiming thier rifles at them. David attempted to comply due to him not wanting to endanger his pregnant girlfriend, but he looked over and saw how aggressive the agents were being with her, and he fought back against them, releasing a shockwave to knock the agents down. David then went over to Lauren, explaining to her that he was going to run and distract the agents that were being sent on him while she was to go find Fury to call the attack off and explain their situation. David took his chase back to the rooftops and the streets before reaching a cathedral and being surrounded by agents. he then punched the ground, spreading an electric arc that shocked all of the agents incapacitating them. He then went onto a rooftop and was shot in the shoulder by a SHIELD sniper. He knocked out the sniper before Fury then called all SHIELD agents off David and commanded them to return to the Helicarrier. David electroported back up to the Helicarrier and into Fury's office, standing beside Lauren. Fury then explained that he will let Lauren live out the remainder of her pregnancy on the ship. David showed his thanks, before kissing her goodbye and promising her he will make things right for their family. 'Contacting the Fantastic Four' While David stood at his penthouse, he came to the realization that Golnar could easily melt his way through his equipment, not wanting to give Golnar any advantages, he decided to contact the one person he knew he could trust and that could make a flame retardant suit: Johnny Storm of the Infamous Fantastic Four. The next day he traveled to the Baxter Building to ask for a custom made suit. David makes his way to the top floor. Not generally being liked by Ben Grimm aka The Thing, the two ruffle each other's feathers until David sees Ariel walk out of Johnny's room as he too comes out. As the two friends talk, Johnny admits that their costumes are produced by Reebok and that only Reed Richards could order more. David pleads with Johnny to let him borrow a suit, not wanting to reveal his secret identity to the rest of the team. David then attempts to steal the suit, but little did he know the Fantastic Four had been prepared for scenario if Electron were to attack the Baxter Building. The four then question what David is planning to which David doesn't want to explain. As the four are discussing what to do with him, David uses this opportunity to electroport out of their stasis cell with the fire-proof suit. He electroports to the Helicarrier to check on Lauren. Once he sees that she is having their baby boy he stays by her side. After the birth they name the baby Aiden. As he lets Lauren sleep, he goes to a workshop on the ship to begin working on his new suit. After a few hours of changing the designs, David returns home, and texts Johnny, apologizing to his friend about earlier that day. 'A New Ally' Electron was patrolling the city, looking for new clues about Norman Osborn, eventually he ends up in the Diamond District of the city. He passes a Jewelry Store and sees it being broken into. He electroports down into the store to see what was going on, but he notices all of the thieves are already knocked out. He then looks up, seeing a woman on the rooftops. He electroports onto the rooftop, and he is attacked by The Black Cat he is pinned by her, and distracted by her flirty banter, but little did she know, he was just as smooth as her. He exchanged back and forth comments about her looks, and using sexual innuendos. She then backs off, taking interest in his boldness. Electron and Black Cat talk about what happened and Electron explains that a war is coming and she needs to get ready. She expresses that she is always ready for a fight, making Electron smile. The both of them see a bunch of NYPD squad cars pulling up, and Black Cat gives Electron the nickname "Blue Eyes" and her phone number before blowing him a kiss, and grappling away. Electron then leaves, because he didn't want to bring further negative attention to himself and be caught by the authorities. Electron then returns back to his penthouse, dumbfounded, but curious about the woman's motives he texted her a lightning bolt emoji so she could know that was his number. A few days later David comes from the Helicarrier, he had went to go see his girlfriend and newborn son. He didn't want to leave them but he still had things to do. Electron went out that night and while he was out he recieved a phone call from Black Cat. She seemed in distressed and was asking for help at Ravencroft Institute. Electron electroported to the asylum and he battled a few security guards before electroporting into the facility to help her. He accidentally startles her, causing her the flip him on his back, then straddle him. He awkwardly commented about the position they were in and she smirked. He then drained the power out of the entire institution, giving them time to escape but also unintentionally releasing the inmates. Electron held Black Cat, and electroported outside, seeing Rhino, Electro, and Kraven escape. He knew they were in no position to fight so he took her and electroported to a rooftop on Central Park West. He expressed his anger in her getting him involved in criminal activities and releasing a swarm of some of the city's most dangerous criminals out of solitary. He was then interupted by her handing him a file containing information about the war he had told her about. He then told her that she was going to help him get all of these criminals back whee they belong, to which she tells him she'll help. She then kissed his cheek, and grappled away. He rubbed his head as she was a very beautiful woman, but she tested his loyalty, and that was something he couldn't stand. He then returned to the Helicarrier to see Lauren and Aiden, and continue his work on his new suit. In the months of preparing for the war on New York's Streets, She Carnage took an unannounced absence forcing David to fight by himself, not knowing for she would ever return. Recommended Reading Carnage: A Division Amongst Us: In this storyline, David is the partial cause for Lauren's rampage and he takes on several heroes to defend her and he does whatever he can to redeem his actions and make peace with the city. The events in this story lead over in Electron's solo story and Metahuman Community's wanton use of force against vigilantes Electron Vs. Ultralight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3-TGcpK4ps Category:City Block Level Category:Self-Oriented Characters Category:Street Level Characters